


The Devil, The Reaper and the Lords of Hell

by therealfroggy



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with the Devil has warped him so much. Sam/demons, Sam/Devil, and general debauchery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil, The Reaper and the Lords of Hell

Belonging to the Devil has warped him so much, Sam thinks as his shirt is ripped from his shoulders. There was a time when the very idea of this would have made him queasy. Now? Now, he just can't wait.

His belt is slid from its hoops, and his jeans are opened. They slide down his legs, and Sam easily steps out of them. He smiles slightly. He knows they've only just begun.

“His mouth is mine,” a low growl at Sam's left ear proclaims. “Mine first.”

Sam nods slowly, then drops to his knees. This introduction; this preliminary round of fun; is just supposed to get him riled up. A little treat to get him in the mood. So he licks his lips and opens his mouth wide, letting an impressive cock slide past his lips.

“Service me, reaper,” the demon growls, pushing his hips against Sam's face. Sam tilts his head a little and strokes with his tongue. The demon's rumbling sound is probably another growl, only it sounds more like a moan.

“Move,” another demon growls, and Sam barely has time to fasten his hand around the first demon's cock before his mouth is tugged off it, transferred to another. He sucks, not caring whose cock he's sucking, because he knows that these demons won't have him for long. There are others.

Nine of them altogether, actually. The nine Lords of Hell; the demon in charge of each Circle. The Devil once told Sam they're his own offspring, but Sam has his doubts.

Nine. Nine demons, all awaiting their turn to make use of Sam as they please.

Sam, on his knees, sucks, strokes, smiles and opens his mouth eagerly. He wants this; he loves it. Loves it even more when the demons get impatient and start biting his neck, start clawing at his skin, their tails slithering around his arms and legs.

They never touch his cock or his ass. Only one touches him there; only one is allowed to fuck Sam, to stroke him to completion and lick every inch of skin until the sweat is vaporising off it. Sam is desperate for that one already.

So he moans and sucks, stroking one demon with each hand and a third with his tongue. The youngest of the demons, a slightly smaller one with pale grey skin and green eyes, latches onto Sam's neck and rubs slowly against his leg where he kneels, crouching next to him.

Sam doesn't turn his head to acknowledge it; he's too busy with the crimson-ish demon's cock. The power he has over them tastes so good; he lets out a loud moan and within seconds, two other demons are tearing at him. Three others are going at each other; they're kissing and fucking and biting each other right there, right in front of Sam.

The reaper sighs pleasantly around the cock in his mouth, sucking harder. The demons crawl closer together; seven or eight foot tall and about three feet wide – over the shoulders. Soon enough, they're all writhing against each other, Sam in the middle. He's being touched, a claw has pierced his skin and a drop of blood is running slowly down his collar bone.

His mouth is being fucked by cock after cock, almost making him gag.

Sam whimpers. He's so hard it hurts; his whole body burns for the one who will actually touch him. Actually fuck him and possess him in every way.

“Stop.”

A soft command is all it takes. Sam untangles himself from the pulsating mass of demons on the cold stone floor in front of the black fire. His pale skin almost looks golden in the dusky light from the flames. Standing, he turns lust-filled eyes to the throne just a few yards away.

To the Devil, sitting there, a dark glint of desire in his eyes.

“He's mine now.”

Heeding the Devil's command, the other demons purr in agreement, then turn to each other, licking and biting like animals preparing to mate. They know the Devil likes to watch; know he likes to see them all torment Sam and then fuck each other when deprived of the delectable reaper.

Lucifer doesn't share his toys, and it almost disappoints Sam. He's rock hard and he would just have loved to have each and every one of the Lords fuck him until he couldn't walk straight for a week. He wants it.

But Lucifer wants him now, and Sam would never deny his owner that. He knows that now. Eagerly, he goes to the Devil's throne, chest heaving for breath short with pleasure. He knows what to do; he knows what Lucifer likes. And he knows that Lucifer likes what Sam wants.

“Fuck me,” he demands, because the Devil really appreciates that he has a little spirit. And because he's so hungry for the feeling of being filled and abused by the Devil's hard human form, he's ready to get to his knees and beg for it.

“Oh, Sammy, seeing you like this...” the Devil purrs. “You're all hot and bothered for me, aren't you? You're this hard, this needy, this _eager_ for me to claim you again.”

“Yes,” Sam breathes. He climbs into the Devil's lap, naked as the day he was born. And then, because he knows the Devil loves it when he begs, he does that, too. “Please. Fuck me, please.”

The Devil hisses in delight, shifting his shoulders. “I want you to face the same way I do,” the Devil says. “So you can see them. See them fuck each other. See them bite until the other screams in pain, see them climax and scream from the sweet burn.”

Sam gets out of the chair only to climb back into it, his back to the Devil's chest this time. Lucifer's legs spread his own apart, and Sam grabs the arms of the chair, waiting for the sting and sizzling pleasure that always follows the Devil's cock when it enters him.

The Devil lifts his hips easily, and Sam can feel a warm finger slide cold lubricant between his ass cheeks. Then a hardness is pressing against his opening, and Sam moans loudly as he's filled. He knows the Devil loves it when he moans.

“Lucifer,” Sam moans, his head rolling back onto the Devil's shoulder. “Fuck. They look so hot.”

“Mm. See how they're fighting even as they fuck?” the Devil purrs, rolling his hips once and stroking the skin of Sam's inner thighs. “And they're all my sons, Sam. I've fucked each one of them before, and they fuck each other. Makes it even hotter, don't you think?”

Sam whimpers in reply. It does. He never thought he'd be into incest, either, but somehow it doesn't count when it's about demons and the Devil. And when the Devil is fucking him slowly, while he's watching how much the demons are enjoying it, he can't even think that it's bad.

“But I don't fuck them any more, Sam,” the Devil hisses. He grabs Sam's hips and thrusts upwards, hard. “I only fuck you now. You're my chosen favourite, Sam. They all envy you. They all wish they were in your place now, having all my attention.”

Sam smiles, eyes closed and head thrown back. He's panting, bucking in the Devil's lap. “Fuck. You feel so good,” he breathes, one arm hooked around the Devil's neck behind him. “So good, Lucifer. Please. Harder.”

The Devil thrusts again, his hands on Sam's hips pulling the reaper back against him. “Open your eyes, Sam. Watch them. Watch them all.”

Sam does. The demons are growling, fangs and tails as much part of the act as their hands and cocks, and their eyes burn as they mount each other, suck each other, grope and claw and bite.

Sam groans. “Fuck. So hot.”

“Mm,” the Devil murmurs again. “You wish you were part of it, Sam? Do you wish you were still down there with them, being fucked and used in every way imaginable?”

“No,” Sam pants. “Uh, yes. But I'd... oh fuck... rather fuck you.”

The Devil groans into his ear. “Sam, hearing you admit that is better even than thrusting into your tight body. Do you like this, Sam? Do you like riding my cock, watching my sons fucking on the floor like animals?”

“Yes!” Sam whimpers. He reaches down to stroke himself in time with the Devil's thrusts, and his breath catches in his throat.

One of the demons is fucking another, who in turn is fucking a third demon. They're moving in synch, tails lashing, claws scratching each other until drops of dark blood trickle down to the floor.

Sam can feel the Devil's heated skin against his back, and fingers are digging into Sam's hips. The hard cock inside him is almost _pulsing_.

“Lucifer,” Sam pleads. “Please. I need to come. I'm so hard, please, Lucifer; feels so good...”

The Devil groans softly in Sam's ear, then gently nips at his earlobe. “Come, Sam. Stroke yourself faster. Come for me.”

Sam strokes faster, and he's so close he can almost taste it. Then the Devil's cock jabs into his prostate, and Sam screams. He loses it; pumping his hand along himself desperately as his climax spills over his fingers, his body clenches rhythmically around the Devil's erection.

“Lucifer! Oh, fuck! Lucifer!”

The Devil growls deeply. Sam shivers in his arms, against his chest, the reaper's entire body jolted by the hard, deep thrusts.

“Now make me come, Sam. Draw me in. Move around me. Will you say my name, Sam? Will you moan it like I've just made you come until your heart stopped?” the Devil hisses, mercilessly fucking Sam. He bites the reaper's shoulder, and Sam winces.

“Yes,” he pants, still shivering in aftershocks. He tightens his muscle, and the Devil gives a little shout of pleasure. “Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer, oh...”

His litany of the Devil's name, only interrupted by the occasional moan of his own, has Sam aching to feel the Devil come inside him. He holds on to the armrests of the chair, straining and pressing against his owner.

The demons are writhing about on the floor in front of Sam, spent or just getting there. They're gasping, growling, making little sounds of animal pleasure. Sam moans.

“Sam!” the Devil gasps, the surprise in his voice sending another little shiver of pleasure through Sam. “Oh, Sammy!”

And when the Devil finally comes, he roars before sinking his teeth into Sam's neck, just breaking the skin and making Sam whimper again. Sam can feel lava hot slickness erupt inside him, and he loves it – almost as much as he loves how Lucifer draws a shaky breath half an inch away from his ear.

“I love this,” the Devil pants, still rocking slowly inside his favourite reaper. “Fucking you with the Lords as entertainment. Feeling you tight around me. Oh, Sam, the joys of sodomite orgies. Is there any sin more exquisite?” He chuckles.

Sam exhales slowly as the Devil pulls out of him, his body longing to have the Devil inside once more. Already. He smiles. His own wantonness has stopped to surprise Sam.

“Can I... go to your bed? I'm kinda tired,” Sam admits, stretching in the Devil's lap. Appreciative hands run down his sides, and he arches into the touch.

“Well, I guess the next round will be just you and me, then,” the Devil says, and Sam can hear him smile. “Sure, kiddo. Go ahead. I'll be right there.”

Sam gets to his feet, unsteadily. He feels drained, but already his eyes linger on the Lords, kissing each other slowly now, in a luxurious tangle on the floor.

“I know, Sam,” the Devil purrs, his lips almost covering Sam's ear again. “You want more. And so do I. Go to my bedroom. I'll be there in a little while, with a little... surprise.”

Sam grins widely. Lucifer always knows exactly what he wants.

As he exits the hall, he can hear the wet sounds of lips meeting, and then the Devil's telling the demons, “Three hours. I want you all to fuck him this time.”

Sam almost moans, but keeps walking. He's kind of warped, alright. And after a couple hours of sleep, he'll be experiencing just how far gone he is.

He almost can't wait, Sam decides with a smile.


End file.
